Gorea
Gorea is the final boss of Metroid Prime Hunters. Description Gorea is a powerful being that invaded the Alimbic Cluster millennia ago, as a shapeless gas. It assumed the form of a gigantic, three-legged Alimbic and began destroying the Alimbic race and spreading chaos throughout the Tetra Galaxy. Gorea not only resisted the weapons used against it, but it seized and copied them, using the Alimbics' own technology against them. In a last, desperate attempt to contain it, the Alimbic Order used a device called the Seal Sphere to trap Gorea. As an extra precaution, they put the Seal Sphere in the prison ship "Oubliette" and used the Alimbic Cannon to send the ship into the Infinity Void. Since the Seal Sphere used the Alimbics' psionic energy, this caused the race to go extinct in the physical world. Centuries later, Gorea sent out the telepathic message that was used to lure Bounty Hunters from across the universe in promise of "Ultimate Power" within the Alimbic Cluster. This plot would almost free Gorea in the end; however, the ancient being was unaware of the Omega Cannon stationed within the Oubliette facility which was later used to defeat Gorea's final phase. Very little is revealed in scans about where Gorea originated. Alimbic datashades say that Gorea came to planet Alinos in the form of a comet. This is not too dissimilar to the Leviathans of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. It also assimilates weapons from its oppressors like Metroid Prime, and has a second flying form that requires a specialized weapon to defeat. Battle Samus Aran arrived in the Oubilette just after the other Bounty Hunters. Samus traveled through the eerie prison and finally reached Gorea's chamber. There, she saw the other Hunters shooting at a large ornate orb in the centre of the room. The orb shattered, releasing Gorea from its cage. The creature sent out six tendrils which latched onto the Hunters and drained their abillities. Gorea was now in possession of Kanden's Volt Driver, Weavel's Battlehammer, Noxus' Judicator, Spire's Magmaul, Trace's Imperialist, and Sylux's Shock Coil. Gorea then challenged the onlooking Samus in its old form of a monstrous Alimbic in the lower levels of the Oubliette. It cycled between the six weapons it had stolen from the Hunters. However, its shoulders became vulnerable to the antithesis of the weapon it was using at any one time. If one shoulder accumulated enough damage, Gorea would lose that arm, but regrow it in a few moments. If Samus successfully destroyed both arms, Gorea would try to regenerate by floating in the air and drawing energy from the Seal Sphere. At this point, Samus could attack the Seal Sphere to damage Gorea with whatever weapon she had used to destroy its arms. Once Gorea accumulated enough damage, it appeared to be destroyed. Gorea Phase 2 In actuality, Gorea had a second form. Samus could only find and battle this form if she shot the six panels on the wall of the prison she fought the first form in with their corresponding weapons, in the order indicated by the "Alimbic prophecy" lore scans. After Gorea was defeated, the panels teleported it and Samus to a new arena. Gorea's second form resembles the first, but it lacks any limbs and is now bonded to the Seal Sphere. It floats around, and is capable of teleportation. The Seal Sphere is free-floating and vulnerable; all Alimbic essence has left the sphere, and Gorea is trying to draw energy from it. It's still Gorea's weak point, but is now impervious to all of Samus's weapons. The six orange spots on Gorea's lower flap-like appendage serve as a health bar, even though Gorea already has an official one. The more damage dealt to Gorea, the more of those spots turn black. In the picture (left) all of Gorea's spots are lit. Shortly after the battle begins, Samus receives a message from her ship that guides her to the Omega Cannon, located at the bottom of the arena. The cannon is capable of damaging the Seal Sphere, and Samus is soon able to defeat Gorea. Logbook entries *'Gorea:' "Superficial scan indicates GOREA's body is impervious to attack." *'Gorea, while seal sphere is vulnerable:' "Sensors unable to locate the upper-arm vulnerability present in GOREA's prior form." *'Gorea Seal Sphere:' "Harmonic analysis of the central sphere suggests that it is susceptible to direct attack." *'Gorea 2:' "GOREA's final form is impervious to all weapons currently equipped in the POWER SUIT. Alternative weaponry is required to penetrate GOREA's armor. Sensors detect that ALIMBIC essence is no longer present in the SEAL SPHERE. GOREA remains attatched to the sphere in order to draw all remaining energy from it." Possibility of Survival In the final cutscene of Metroid Prime Hunters, Gorea explodes and soon after the Oubliette prison is destroyed. If one looks at their enemy kill record in the Records option on the Main Menu, before and after the Gorea fight, they'll notice that the record remains the same. Keep in mind, only Gorea can be attacked for this to be accurate. Due to Gorea not counting as a "kill", the creature may have somehow managed to survive the skirmish within the Oubliette prison. All other enemies factor in as a "kill" within the game. Also Gorea 4 in the Alimbic lore section it states that Gorea replicated itself in solid form. Trivia *Gorea is apparently capable of speech, seeing as the Alimbics stated it shrieked out its name. *The message about Ultimate Power may refer to two things: Gorea itself, or the Omega Cannon. *In the Alimbic Pride 04 lore, "the cancer" is said to have left survivors in a state in which it seemed that their spirits had been sucked dry. This is similar to Old Bird's speech on the X Parasite claiming that they suck everything dry. *In the Alimbic War 04 lore, Gorea is said to have grown stronger from devouring the life energy of the Alimbic people. This is similar to a characteristic of the Metroid organism. *In the Alimbic War 06 lore, Gorea is described as a "cancerous bloom". This is similar to how Phazon is described as a "cancerous element" in the Metroid Prime Instruction Booklet. *Though Gorea was only shown absorbing the six bounty hunters, Gorea's shoulders in its first form appear to resemble those of Samus's Varia Suit. *Much of the info gathered about Gorea seems somewhat similar to certain aspect of Phazon and its delivery methods (via a cosmic body impacting a planet, like a meteor), and thus, it could be theorized that Gorea may have a connection to Phazon in some way. *The music heard when battling Gorea is a remix of the music heard when battling Metroid Prime's second form in Metroid Prime and the rival hunters. *Gorea is the first final boss in the Prime series not to be related to the Metroid Prime itself. *This is the music heard when battling Gorea: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZ5lmZGc3G8 *It is also possible, due to the Alimbic Lore saying Gorea fell to the planet from a meteor, the meteor could have been a Leviathan, meaning Gorea may be linked to Orange Phazon in a certain way judging from the creature being covered in orange lights. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Dimensional Category:Oubliette Category:Deceased